


The Whole Bloody Affair

by jeffthemermaid



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Blood, Blood Drinking, Dysfunctional Family, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Feeding, Femdom, Hardcore, Incest, M/M, Multi, No Underage Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Sibling Incest, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 06:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14611746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffthemermaid/pseuds/jeffthemermaid
Summary: Katherine was the Blood Queen Mother of the Petrovia Coven. She had birthed a coven, a family, loyal to only her. They did her bidding, fought her wars, crushed her enemies, and loved only her. When they pleased her, she rewarded them with the taste of her blood and the warmth of her body. When they displeased her, she punished them severely.





	The Whole Bloody Affair

The honour of having their Queen Mother drink your blood was regarded most highly and an honour bestowed on very few. Humans of course lived with the coven, serving however they were instructed. Some were compelled there, others were gifts from other covens, and some were volunteers. Since knowledge of vampires was more common there were some who actually wished to be their companions.

Incest is commonplace amongst vampires, it was the only way to keep the bloodlines pure. All the strongest vampire families hate each other and constantly try to destroy the other lines. Brother marries sister in the vampire world, unless alliances are being brokered via marriage. All vampires in a coven, relation or no, are rewarded by blood and body by their Queen Mother, incestual or no. The Blood Princes from birth to death continue blood and incestual relationships with their mother, as do Blood Princesses with their father, its simply how it is done.

It was the year 2031 and vampires were being hunted like witches in Salem.

Katherine had thus far protected her coven, through some dastardly deeds, necessary betrayals and clever ally making she had secured them a safehouse in Upper West Side Manhattan.

Upon their move her family, her coven consisted of 10 vampires, 6 were her offspring, and 1 her mate, 4 humans, herself, and a witch.

~~~Character Intros~~~

Bonnie – Resident witch, fiercely loyal to Katherine and does anything she bids. No vampire may drink from her or have sex with her.

Elijah – Official Royal Mate, Katherine’s husband, whom she breeds with and General of her army. He loves Katherine and is fiercely loyal to and jealous about her. He hates his son’s closeness and resents her for it. He is taken with his daughters though.

Nicklaus – A Blood Prince, Katherine’s oldest child, doomed to inherit her crown despite being the most irresponsible. He was a rule breaker and a constant disappointment to his father.

Stefan – Katherine’s second son, the sweetest, a mother’s boy who would do anything to please her. She has never shown him the affection he craves and he is bitterly jealous of his younger brother.

Damon – A Blood Prince, Katherines favoured son, the youngest, whom she over protects and does not allow away from her side often and is not allowed to fight.

Elena – A Blood Princess, Katherines oldest daughter and the quietest, preferring solitude and dislikes her sisters. She is the perfect likeness to her mother, with whom she has a strained relationship. Her father loves her the most.

Caroline and Rebekah – Non-identical twin Blood Princesses. Both beautiful, blood-thirsty blonde bitches.

Lexi, Cole, Hayley, and Tyler make up the rest of the coven. They are vampires Katherine turned, not gave birth to.

Matt, Jeremy, Jenna, and Alaric are their current humans. All are compelled to keep their secret but joined them by choice.

~~~End Character Intros~~~

 

There were new rules in the Petrovia Coven that were put in motion when they moved to New York.

*No murder

*No feeding outside the house

*No wild parties

*No guests

*No interaction with the outside world without permission.

Important Vampire Council officials, other Covens dignitaries and ambassadors were constantly visiting, Katherine was always receiving requests for support in war against the humans and all sorts of dribble she could barely raise an interest in.

On one particularly miserable day Katherine was lounging in her chambers, black veils over the windows, candles flickering around the room, when her peace was interrupted by the quarrelling of Elijah and her oldest son.

She nodded for Hayley, her personal body guard, to let them in her room and they stormed in looking murderous. She was laying in her bed, entirely naked except for a heavy diamond necklace and matching earrings. Rings glittered on her fingers and her lips were stained red with the blood of her favoured son. Damon was sprawled beside her, drinking blood from her wrist, mewing softly as she stroked his soft black hair.

Idly she lifted her eyes to glare at Nicklaus and then Elijah.

“Explain yourselves at once.”

Elijah looked furious, jabbing a finger in Klaus’s direction. “This boy, has been outside of the house all night, doing god knows what, comes back, reeking of human stench and worse, blood on his hands.” Elijah spat angrily, his voice thunderous.

Katherines eyes shot to her oldest Prince, the evidence to support Elijah’s claims easy to see. She pursed her lips angrily, gently removing Damon from her wrist, giving him an apologetic kiss before unfolding herself to stand beside the glamorous canopy bed.

She wrapped herself delicately in a red velvet robe and approached her son, her expression almost as thunderous as Elijah’s.

“Do you have anything to say for yourself Nicklaus?” She hissed, stopping in front of him, standing ominous and foreboding despite being shorter than him.

Her son shrugged and cracked a grin. “C’mon love, I was bored, you can understand that.”

Katherines perfectly manicured hand flashed through the air at blinding speed and slapped Klaus right across his chiselled jaw. The force of her slap sent him reeling away, clutching his face in surprise. She chased after him, grabbing him by his hair, wrenching his head back and stabbing her fangs into his throat. Klaus roared in pain as she tore his throat open and spat his own blood and skin onto his own face. She turned him around and thrust her hand into his chest, her fingers roughly encasing his heart.

Klaus howled in pain, tears gathering in his eyes, his fangs extended as he fought her iron grip.

“Never disobey me again.” She screamed, giving his heart an agonising twist before letting it go, dropping him to the floor. He writhed around on the floor breathing hard as his body healed, growling savagely as she bent down and plucked his daylight ring from his finger.

“You may have this back when you have earnt my forgiveness.” She walked away from him, attaching the ring to her necklace as she returned to her bed.

Elijah attempted to speak again, to insist of further punishment for their son but she silenced him with a sharp look.

“Leave me, both of you.” She ordered, washing Klaus’s blood from her hands in a wash bowl Hayley had fetched for her. “You too.” She said, far more affectionately to her body guard when her hands were clean.

Once alone again she dressed in a fine black gown and pulled her hair up into a glamorous mess of curls on her head. Once ready she held out her hand to Damon.

“Come sweet Prince, they await us at dinner.”

~~~~~

The thick iron like smell of blood filled the air as the coven feasted.

Katherine sat at the head on a love seat. Damon was drinking from her neck, his father on her other side also partaking in the delicious bouquet that was her blood. One of Damon’s hands were on her breast, Elijah’s on the other, father and son competing for her attention, her gorgeous and glamorous body coveted by all. Katherine had one hand in her son’s pants, stimulating his huge, hard member, causing him to moan with pleasure and his father to growl with jealousy.

Klaus sort comfort in his sisters, humiliated and angered from his punishment. He welcomed their attention as they both adored him, his ruggedly handsome good looks, his crown to be, his bad boy charm. Rebekah was in his arms, he was drinking from her breast, his face buried in her softness, his fangs draining her delicious blood from where he had bitten her, just above the nipple. Caroline was between his knees, kneeling on the floor, her hot wet mouth wrapped around his swollen member, sucking on him with exemplary prowess.

Stefan had the humans fawning over him, he was drinking from Jenna and had Matts wrist on the go as well.

The others were all intertwined in each other besides Elena who sat quietly, writing in her diary in the corner, disinterested with her coven’s goings on.

Katherine purred in delight as she rubbed Damon’s cock inside the fabric of his trousers, feeling him wriggle beside her, thrusting his throbbing cock into her hand eagerly as he squeezed her breast and clung to her shoulder with his other hand. He held her tights, licking up the last of the blood from the holes he’d made in her neck and kissing her ferociously, he grew closer to coming. Overwhelmed with pleasure and unable to resist his mother’s skills with a cock, his whole body soon shuddered with the force of his climax. He came hard, groaning loudly as she pumped him, his seed spilling all over her hand and the inside of her trousers.

“Oh mom,” He groaned, as her fingers left his exhausted member and she openly licked his seed form her fingers.

“Katherine…” The envious Elijah whined, his own cock hard and throbbing as he watched his son receive the attention he craved for himself. Damon was their youngest and he was more than a hundred years old. Since he was conceived Katherine had only allowed Elijah to fuck her once a month and never let him come inside her. His job was to breed and she was constantly thwarting him preferring the company of her sons.

Katherine ignored him and called for Stefan to join them. Immediately he did so, clearly thrilled to be of service to his mother. At her behest he knelt beneath the table, his tongue setting to work in her hot wet pussy. He caressed the sensitive nub that was her clitoris, he licked and separated her folds, using his fingers and mouth to satisfy his queen.

Stefan’s cock grew hard as he pleasured her and his hand slipped down to remove it from his trousers and was soon jerking and performing oral under the dining table.

Watching Katherine gasp and writhe in pleasure was too much for Elijah who pulled his hefty cock out and started beating it hard, up, and down one hand on Katherines head, forcing her to face him, he other still fondling her bosom. He kissed her hard and rough, she returned it willingly but still didn’t touch his cock, instead having a second turn at Damon’s recently recuperated cock behind her back whilst she kissed her husband and Stefan pleasured her from below.

Both Damon and Katherine were jacking his cock, Damon pumping it up and down in his hand, Katherine fondling the tip, him panting with exertion, the air heavy with sex and lust.

Katherine broke off from kissing her husband and pushed his head down to her breast. “Daughters, come and pleasure your brothers, leave Nicklaus, he is being punished.” She ordered, her breathing laboured as she Stefan pleasured her.

Caroline and Rebekah left Klaus recently and despite his protests, leaving him alone on the brink of cumming, his erect penis bobbing about as blood raced through it.

Katherine lay back, pulling Stefan up beside her and putting Elijah where he had been. With a sigh, she allowed her excited husband to penetrate her, his cock invading her vagina as she pumped both her son’s cocks, readying them for their sisters.

Soon it was an orgy of shouts, moans and panting as Elijah fucked Katherine, on her left, Damon was being ridden by Caroline, his face buried in her huge breasts, and on her right, Rebekah was riding Stefan, moaning as he fingered her asshole whilst thrusting his cock deep inside her.

Elena had long since escaped and Klaus was watching them furiously, in a masturbating rage until he came, shooting his semen right across the table before collapsing in a resentful pile to watch the rest of the orgy.

Soon they were all spent, Elijah coming first, overwhelmed at being inside his wife again, followed by Rebekah’s famous squirting, which set off a chain reaction, first Stefan, then, Caroline, then Damon. Katherine let the spent Elijah’s limp penis slide out of her before she brought herself to final orgasm with a few expert rubs of her clitoris.

She then stood up and stretched, shaking out her glorious body and met Klaus’s eye. He looked so disappointed and resentful she couldn’t help but smirk.

“This is what you get when you don’t break my rules.”


End file.
